


【EM】对不起对不起我喜欢你

by flytheheart



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytheheart/pseuds/flytheheart
Summary: “所以……你听说了吗，那个性咨询师？”Mark停下脚步，神情微妙地转过身，盯住发问者看了几秒：“为什么问这个？”Eduardo被他看得有些不好意思：“你妈妈不是心理医生吗？我想你或许会感兴趣……我的意思是，你可能知道这到底靠不靠谱，呃，毕竟现在很多人在议论这件事。”看上去Eduardo有点后悔开这个自己略显难以驾驭的话题。Mark当然知道Eduardo在说什么。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【EM】对不起对不起我喜欢你

“所以……你听说了吗，那个性咨询师？”  
Mark停下脚步，神情微妙地转过身，盯住发问者看了几秒：“为什么问这个？”  
Eduardo被他看得有些不好意思：“你妈妈不是心理医生吗？我想你或许会感兴趣……我的意思是，你可能知道这到底靠不靠谱，呃，毕竟现在很多人在议论这件事。”  
看上去Eduardo有点后悔开这个自己略显难以驾驭的话题。  
Mark当然知道Eduardo在说什么。

两周前，学校bbs上出现了一个匿名帖子，他们的某位不知名同学不小心看到了女友给闺蜜发的信息。当然这个帖子的重点并不是高中生小情侣之间该不该看对方的手机。那女孩在信息中吐槽说，自己没有一次真正达到过性高潮，为了维护对方的自尊不得不修炼出了奥斯卡级别的演技。

但这也不是重点。

重点是，发帖人在得知真相以后，再也无法正常勃起。几次尴尬后，他感到自己已经彻底丧失了男性尊严。

虽然论坛里并不缺吸引人眼球的讨论，但是这个帖子在发出后的那一晚确实是独领风骚，收获了无数回帖。其中大多数是来自女生们的“原来我不是一个人”和来自男生们的“哈哈哈我女朋友可是每次都……不会吧难道她也是装的吗”的大讨论。

——直到一个回帖终结了所有。

在这个帖子里，匿名发帖人引经据典，像上课一样用绝对理性和冷静的语气讲解了女性达到高潮的区别、概率甚至技术。最后的结论是，想要让女生在sex中达到阴道高潮，即使在天时地利人和的情况下也是小概率事件，但是并不代表女方不能在性过程中得到快感。楼主应该和女朋友开诚布公地谈一谈，心结解开以后勃起能力自然就会恢复了。

“至少你不用怀疑她对你的感情，”这位第152楼回帖者以这句话作为总结，“能装这么久只为了照顾你的自尊心，一定很爱你。”

一天后，楼主表示感谢152楼，让他顺利“重振雄风”。

但这个帖子并未随着楼主问题解决而沉寂，反而有更多人借这个机会问出困扰自己已久的性方面的问题，当然，都是以匿名的形式：

请问152楼，我和女朋友做爱一直找不到感觉怎么办？ps：我们都是女生

152哥，男生勃起后长度只有11厘米，是不是太短了？

因为一直没有约会对象，到现在还没有任何性经验，感觉很焦虑怎么办？

……

152楼的ip在被疯狂提起很多次后终于上线了，只有一句话：

“我凭什么免费回答你们这么多问题？”

帖子沉默了一阵，有人弱弱地回复：“如果价格公道，又能解决我的问题的话，收费也不是不可以……”

与此同时，学校宿舍中某个房间内，传来一声惊呼。

“安静！”Mark把抱枕扔到噪音源舍友身上，“我在看书。”

“Mark！居然真的有人愿意花钱听你骂他！”Dustin一把接住抱枕，并把自己的下巴放上去，眨巴着眼睛向Mark发射热情似火的光波，“这是生意！”

Mark的眼睛盯着书本，头也不抬地拒绝接收他的信号：“所以？”

“所以我们可以靠这个赚一大笔！”Dustin蹦跶到他身边，“每个人都想要顺利做爱，我们的学校需要你Mark ，你是性爱大师，从没和女生上过床的那种！”

这评价当然并不会让人开心，但好在也没有到需要翻脸的地步。Mark把书翻过一页：“我又不缺钱。”

“为什么？”Dustin不依不饶地把头伸到Mark的书本上，阻碍他看书的视线，“没有人能拒绝更多的零花钱，而且你不是前两天还说过想换台新电脑吗？”

Mark终于有点被说动了，他抬起头，有些迟疑地问：“做这个能攒够一台电脑的钱？”

“是需要先做个市场调查啦，但是细水长流的话……嘿，Chris，”Dustin眼珠一转看向Chris，他们英俊的金发室友正赤裸着上身，聚精会神地从三件衬衣中挑选一件最适合约会的，“要加入吗？”

Mark也抬起头看向他，如果说Dustin的心智水平远低于正常高中生，那么Chris则是另一个极端，表现出的成熟稳重不亚于外交部发言人，也因此承担起宿舍中鸡妈妈的角色，时刻负责看护Dustin，有时还有Mark。

Chris头也不回地拎起一件衬衣，但Mark知道他从他们刚开始谈起这个话题时已经在考虑整件事的可能性了，果然，Chris一边系扣子一边慢条斯理地开了口：“你能找到客户的话，我可以负责去谈。”

Chris的加入算是给这个目前看上去还不知道是不是馊主意的点子上了一层保险。Dustin欢呼一声，Mark把他毛茸茸的脑袋瓜从自己肩头推开：“事先声明，我不想被人知道我在做这个。”

“那多可惜！”Dustin睁大了眼睛，“这明明很酷！”

“如果有人知道他们咨询的对象是个从来没有和女生约会过的nerd，他们会怎么看？”Mark毫不客气地反问。

“呃……”Dustin词穷。

“而且我不想成为被围观的猴子。”Mark强调。

“他说的对。”Chris看了一眼穿着睡衣窝在乱糟糟被子堆里卷毛凌乱的Mark，深以为然。

“好吧，”Dustin打了个响指，“让我们来想想办法。”

经过一番讨论，他们决定以匿名论坛的形式进行咨询。Chris找来的客户可以先交订金，然后由管理员Dustin发送邀请链接到对方邮箱，获得进入论坛和Mark聊天的权限。问题解决之后再交尾款。

12小时后，Mark牌性爱咨询中心正式开张。无证经营，大吉大利。

在一开始，谁都没想到事情能进展地这样顺利。得益于家学渊源（Mark的妈妈是心理咨询师）以及爱看书的习惯，Mark在性方面的知识显然远超他人预期。但他竟然在感情方面也能保持超乎常人的敏锐，这就有些可怕了。

“你到底是怎么看出来那个恐同的家伙是个深柜的？”Dustin一边刷新论坛，一边佩服不已地问。最新消息是，他们一个曾经的客户公开出柜了。身为早已公开性取向的gay坛领袖，Chris大度地在校报上表现出了接纳，回去在宿舍里却没忍住吐槽，人无完人嘛。

“他的家庭环境比较压抑，在权威型父母恐同的前提下，”Mark不以为然地说，“被压抑到潜意识里的自我需要寻找存在感，所以表现出了更强烈的恐同倾向。”

“所以你一个字都没有说错，”Dustin愤愤不平地说，“但是他当时却把你骂了一顿！而且还到处说我们的咨询不靠谱！”

“你应该庆幸他只知道Chris一个人，”Mark面无表情，“不然可能会找上门来打人。”

“好消息是，”Chris此时推门进来，扬了扬手里的一卷现金，“自我意识和良心同时觉醒，他终于把尾款结了。”

“这下所有人都知道Mark说的有多准了！”Dustin快乐地接过属于他的那份，“算是为我们打广告了吧。”

“我有预感，”Chris若有所思地说，同时把属于Mark的那份塞到Dustin送给Mark的鲑鱼存钱罐中，“总有一天Mark的身份会暴露的。”

时间拉回到现在。看来，至少目前Eduardo还不知道。

Mark有些不自然地偏了偏头：“你应该去问Chris，毕竟他是负责人。”

“我更倾向于从你这里打听一些内幕，”Eduardo笑意满满，用手肘戳了戳Mark，“打个商量，告诉我那位大师是谁吧，Chris肯定是不会说的。”

Mark把他的手肘从自己身上放下去：“我有什么好处？”

“老天，你真的知道。”Eduardo这次倒真的有些惊讶了，“我以为Chris不会和你们说呢。”

显然，Eduardo完全搞错了情况。Chris早就出柜，在学校里是受欢迎的风云人物，在社交圈中如鱼得水。Eduardo大概以为这位性爱咨询师是Chris的某位同样受欢迎的朋友，完全没想到对方的真实身份会是自己身边看上去除了成绩好之外毫不起眼的小卷毛。

“你为什么对他这么好奇？”Mark干脆直接地问。

Eduardo躲开他的视线：“我只是……”

正说着，忽然有人喊了一声“Edu”，Mark这才意识到他们这时候已经拐出小路，走到食堂附近了。聚集的学生多了，就意味着时不时就会遇到和Eduardo打招呼的人。Mark讨厌说话说到一半被打断，直接闭起了嘴巴，看着Eduardo很自然地和每一个不知道从哪里冒出来的人问好和寒暄，这没什么奇怪的，Eduardo相貌英俊，成绩好体育好会做人，和Chris一样是天生的校园明星，但是……

“你记得他们每一个人的名字。”Mark说。

“比起这个，写代码更困难吧。刚刚说到哪了？”Edwardo问。

“说到你为什么需要找那个人咨询。”Mark说。

Eduardo下意识地回答：“啊，那是因为……Mark！”

如果说Eduardo还有什么缺点，那就是他在Mark面前太不懂得掩饰自己，以至于每每让Mark牵着鼻子走。

Mark把头歪到一边看着Eduardo，看上去有点紧绷，因为他正努力不让自己笑得很明显，但是微微凹下的酒窝依然暴露了他的笑意。Eduardo挫败地叹了口气，泄愤般揉乱了Mark的头发。

“你真的有这方面的困扰吗？其实你可以问我的。”Mark安慰他说。身为朋友，Eduardo当然有资格得到免费咨询，“是勃起障碍？射精太快？还是……”

“什么？不不不！”路过的同学用略带惊异的目光看向他们，Mark能对这种目光完全免疫，甚至到了察觉不到的地步，Eduardo可做不到。他一把拉住Mark的卫衣兜帽，把他的视线从自己的下半身拉开：“停下你过度发散的想象力，没有的事！”

“你完全可以问我。”Mark强调，“你刚刚还说，我会比其他人更懂这些。”

“不。”Eduardo坚定地拒绝了，并试图转移话题，“听说今天食堂甜点有蓝莓布丁，我们再不进去就要被抢光了。”

好吧，这句话反而让Mark的脚步彻底钉死在地上了：“为什么不告诉我？你不相信我？”

他皱着眉，有些不满地抿紧嘴唇，肩膀绷得紧紧的。

“你误会了，我没有要去咨询。”Eduardo顶住Mark怀疑的眼光坚定地说，他做得实际上还不错，如果他能直视Mark的目光可能会更好，但Eduardo只是从后面揽住Mark的肩膀往食堂里带，“快进去吃饭吧，我要饿死了。”

晚上。

“Mark！你绝对猜不到今天的客户是谁。”Mark刚刚走进寝室，就被扑上来的Dustin逮个正着，神神秘秘地冲着他眨眼睛。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”Mark看不下去，“抽筋？”

“我只是想增加一点气氛。”Dustin委委屈屈地说。

Mark径自坐到电脑前按下电源键，听着自己那台电脑慢吞吞运行的声音：“我知道，是Wardo。”

Dustin一惊：“你怎么知道？”

“一起吃晚饭的时候猜到的。”电脑终于打开了，Mark无处安放的双手终于找到了去处，迅速在键盘上敲敲打打起来。

“你们关系挺好的。”远处书桌前写作业的Chris抬起头看着Mark和Dustin的背影，若有所思地评价道。

好吧，Mark也不知道为什么。在学校里，他为数不多的朋友就是舍友们了，身为一个习惯独来独往的人，他大部分时间都沉浸在钟爱的电脑二进制宇宙中。那些在橄榄球场中挥洒汗水，然后和拉拉队员们约会，在派对上喝得烂醉如泥的人，Mark可以确定自己和他们属于两个世界（并以此为荣）。但是Eduardo偏偏可以神奇地横跨在两个世界中间，甚至自如地左右横跳。他不介意在机房玩六个小时扫雷，只为了等着Mark用完电脑一起去吃饭，这听上去已经很nerd了，可也不会影响他平均每周收到的情书和派对邀请数量。

谁知道呢，反正和Eduardo呆在一起的感觉还不错。

“今天晚上八点上线，你的朋友掏钱很大方呢。”Dustin快乐地说，递给Mark一个八卦的眼神，“不知道他想要问什么哦。”

Chris及时加入战局：“他可什么都没和我透露。”

不知是出于什么心理，Mark忽然并不想和他的室友们分享Eduardo即将和他说的话，但他只是耸耸肩，装作若无其事地说：“反正我很快就知道了。”他看了一眼手表，“确切地说，是一个小时后。”

他打开论坛网页，进度条缓慢加载中。

“你还有20分钟。”Dustin同情地看了一眼Mark，并在发自内心地提出了建议，“现在去机房还不晚。”

Mark紧紧盯住电脑，嘴唇抿成一条直线，充耳不闻。网页依然是加载的图像，及时Mark已经把网线拔了又插重复了四五次。任何明眼人都能看出来这台电脑恐怕距离彻底断网只有一线之隔了，而Mark作为和它感情最深的那个，伤心也是难免的，毕竟他和电脑在一起的时间比Chris和约会对象在一起的时间都长多了。Dustin不知道该不该劝阻他放弃这台电脑，但是事关他们小团体的口碑。

“Mark，”Chris镇定的声音从不远处传来，“你现在跑着去机房，还能赶上。不然我们就只能通知Eduardo咨询取消了。”

Mark黑着脸站起来拿外套。虽然学校机房的电脑比宿舍的更新更好用，但是像这种略带私密性的事情他还是更喜欢在寝室里做。当然这实际上也并不是他心情恶劣的原因，因为事情脱离掌控而被迫改变计划才是。

他匆匆套上袜子，踩着拖鞋就往外跑，无视了Dustin在他背后比出的加油手势。拖鞋在地上发出一连串的啪嗒声，幸好教学楼就在他们宿舍隔壁。

十分钟后，Mark扶着机房的门吐出一口气，感觉自己已经去了半条命。橄榄球员们是怎么做到在球场上跑那么久，还那么开心的？他抬起头手向前一扶，就摸到了某个人温热的胸膛。

Eduardo关切的脸悬在他的头斜上方20厘米处：“你没事吧？看起来不太好。”

“宿舍电脑坏了。”这个时候见到即将隐瞒自己身份进行涉及隐私的心理剖析的对象，一般人很难不心虚，即使是Mark也不得不谨慎地后退了半步，避免可能出现的心肌梗塞，“我赶着交作业。”

Eduardo笑了起来：“是Mr. Cox作业的DDL吗？今天好像很多人都在赶。喏，我们也是刚刚做完小组作业。”

Mark这才注意到几个Eduardo的朋友正围在一起聊天，其中有几个已经在收拾东西了。而平时总是空荡荡的机房今天几乎每台电脑都有人占据。

“我先走了，有约会。来，你可以坐我这里。”后一句话是对Mark说的，Mark循声望去，原先坐在Eduardo对面的女生刚刚背上背包，保持着椅子拉开地状态走过来热情地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“呃……谢谢？”Mark迟疑着说，走过去在椅子上坐下，插上u盘把自己一个礼拜前已经写好上交了的作业拖到桌面上打开。虽然是有些危险的位置没错，但是坐在这边更有利于观察Eduardo的表情，更棒的是由于两台电脑背对背摆放，Eduardo就没有任何可能性看到Mark的屏幕了。

“明天见哥们儿。” “后天社团活动见！”“拜。”Mark一边打开网页，一边看着Eduardo的朋友们三三两两地和他告别。等到他们都走开了，Eduardo原本表现出来的翩翩风采顿时塌陷了一角，有些紧张不安地盯着屏幕，用架在桌子上右手的拇指不断抚摸着嘴唇。没有人比Mark更知道原因了。

捕捉到Mark的目光，Eduardo瞬间又切换出了英俊的笑容，故作轻松地解释了一句：“我晚上会出一门成绩。”

Mark宽容地笑了笑，表示自己接受这个答案，随即把目光转回屏幕。

_系统消息：_

_【用户 M 进入聊天室。】_

_【用户 ** 进入聊天室。】_

_【你们可以开始聊天啦。】_

_** ：你好。_

_M ：你好，你想问些什么？_

_** ：一上来就直接说吗？_

_** ：别误会，我没有指责你的意思。我只是觉得……我只是以为可能会先有点暖场什么的。_

_** ：方便你了解我。_

_M ：我们是按时间收费的。_

_** ：好吧。_

Eduardo难为情地打着字，看上去正在努力控制自己不要落荒而逃。

_** ：我感觉，我可能喜欢上了我的一个朋友。_

_** ：忘了说，我是男的，他也是。_

_M ：你的问题在于？_

一个朋友，哪个朋友？没有别的意思，只是Mark需要对症下药，所以他打着字，同时把他所见到过的Eduardo的男性朋友们在脑海中一丝不苟地巡查了一遍。球队的那个金发大高个Tom？虽然他长得还不错但是Eduardo不觉得他体毛有些太旺盛了吗？蚊子甚至都会在里面迷路吧。有一次他刚打完球凑近了和Eduardo说话时Mark在旁边，差点被他的汗味带走。Eduardo寝室里的那个Erik？巴西人会喜欢上德裔吗？性格截然相反的民族。总不能是和Eduardo一起做实验的那个Bruce吧，从他的表现来看Mark合理怀疑他有双重人格。

不过他确实没想到Eduardo会喜欢男生，毕竟他从来没有表现出来任何相关的特征。想到这里，他忍不住抬头看了一下Eduardo，后者正如临大敌一般打着字，好看的棕色眼睛全神贯注地盯住屏幕。

_** ：我不知道，这很奇怪，不是吗？_

_M ：喜欢自己的朋友，还是喜欢的对象是男性？_

_** ：都是。_

_M ：换个问法。你接受不了自己是同性恋？_

_** ：也许有一点。_

_** ：我的意思是，啊，我不是歧视同性恋。我对LGBTQ人群没有任何意见，只是，我没想到自己会成为这其中一员。我在这之前也喜欢过女生……_

_M ：那么你可能是双性恋，或者泛性恋。_

_** ：但是我从没有这么喜欢过一个人。上帝，我大概是没救了。_

Mark抬起头，Eduardo正把脸埋在手里露出一对红的显眼的耳朵，看上去很挫败。说真的，Mark一直觉得为情所困的人都是傻子。但是把Eduardo称为傻子显然对他并不公正，Mark肯定无法忍受和傻子交朋友这么长时间。所以是哪里出了问题？

_M ：如果你的问题是暂时无法完成从异性恋到双性恋的自我身份认同转变，那么你需要的只是看点小电影，读书，交一些同样身份的朋友，以及最重要的，时间。_

_M ：还有问题吗？_

_** ：有。我感觉我的问题不只是，身份认同什么的。_

如果Eduardo不在他对面，Mark大概会等得很不耐烦。但是好在他至少能听见Eduardo打字的声音，并且意识到他正在不断删删改改。这很奇怪，毕竟这是咨询，又不是什么考试，你不需要保证自己写出的正确答案，因为根本没有正确答案。

Mark看着Eduardo，他专注地打着字，甚至还带着一点惭愧的表情。当然，这无损于Eduardo的英俊，反而让他增加了几分局促不安的可爱。打完一大段字之后，Eduardo像烈士断腕一样把它发送了出去，才略松了一口气，心虚地抬起头看了一眼对面的人，结果直接撞进Mark的视线里。

Eduardo的脸“轰”地红透了，尴尬地笑了一下。Mark低下头去看他写的话。

_** ：我没办法控制自己不去想他，甚至在梦里也是一样。我会对着他的照片手淫，还会梦到和他上床，而且是……有点强制性的那种。说实在的那有点像犯罪，但我确信自己不会这么干！可是，上帝，如果他知道了会怎么看我？我都觉得这有些变态……_

Mark咽了咽口水。这其实没什么，但是机房真的有点热，而且他发现自己有点难以控制自己想象Eduardo在床上的样子，这不能怪他，毕竟Eduardo曾经借用过他的房间当作更衣室，让Mark得以把他的身材清清楚楚地看了个遍。

_M ：你对他做了什么，在梦里？_

他清晰地听见了对面的Eduardo喉咙里发出的那一声哀叹。

_** ：真的，这个也要说吗？_

_** ：好吧。我强奸了他，很粗暴的那种，我还强迫他给我口，抓着他的卷发。我真的不知道这是为什么。_

_** ：我很怕这样下去我会真的对他做什么。虽然我觉得我不会。我不应该……_

_** ：我的朋友们都说我脾气还不错。_

Mark现在明白打开潘多拉的盒子是一种怎样的感受了。一窥自己最好朋友的内心世界带来的感受真的比他想象的复杂的多，不过这绝不是Mark的错，是Eduardo自己放弃免费咨询的机会的。等等，有什么不对劲，卷发？

Eduardo有什么朋友是卷发吗？

_M ：所以你在为你特殊的性癖感到苦恼。_

_** ：性癖？我……好吧，也许你说的对？_

_M ：隐藏的控制欲在作怪。你不应该再去压抑自己的性欲。_

到底哪个是卷发来着？Martin，Peter……

_** ：不去压抑？你的意思是，是让我真的去做？他会报警的，我也别想再在这所学校待下去了！这绝不可能！！_

_M ：我的意思是，你可以告诉他你想和他做爱。并且在征得他同意的情况下实施。_

_** ：他不会同意的。_

_** ：他……不会喜欢我。_

_M ：为什么？_

_** ：我就是知道。但是不要告诉我去喜欢别人，因为我也做不到。这很可悲，是不是？_

Mark打着字的手忽然顿住了，感觉到一阵口干舌燥。他意识到自己一直在故意绕开一个答案，一个让他的心脏瞬间坐上云霄飞车的答案。这很不像他，Mark命令自己直面战斗，老老实实遵循剃刀定律。

他删掉自己之前打出来的字，然后重新写下这句——

_M ：因为你觉得他是个没有感情的机器人，对电脑比对你的兴趣大的多？_

_** ：！！！！！！上帝！！你认识Mark！！！？？？_

Mark深呼吸了一口气，迅速敲下键盘。

_M ：我不是认识Mark。_

_M ：我就是Mark，Wardo。_

……

看到“我不是认识Mark”的时候，Eduardo松了一口气。然后屏幕上浮现出的下一句话差点让他心脏病突发。

他花了十秒钟时间冷静下来，脑子里一片混乱的同时一片空白。十秒钟后，他勉强能感觉到自己的腿了，就直接冲去了卫生间。

哪里都好，只要看不到Mark的脸。否则他怕自己由于冲动和羞愧直接打开窗户一跃而下，到时墓碑上能写什么呢？Eduardo Saverin，学生会主席，校队主力，因为和自己最好的朋友倾诉自己对暗恋对象的下流的性幻想羞愧而死。顺带一提，所谓最好的朋友就是暗恋对象本人。

拜托，逃去卫生间已经是很冷静的反应了吧。

学校教学楼九点会准时清场，所以此时卫生间里基本没什么人。Eduardo用冷水冲了两把脸之后，把自己关在了一个隔间里，放下马桶盖坐在上面思考自己的人生是怎样走到今天这步田地。

时间过得好像很快，又好像很慢。因为Eduardo还没理出个头绪来，一双穿着拖鞋的脚就出现在隔板下面。现在的天气已经很凉了，他的脚不会冷吗？

“Wardo。”他听见Mark的声音了，有一瞬间Eduardo有点想把自己从马桶里冲下去，但是他显然不能这么做，而不回答又有些太不礼貌了。

“对不起。”他终于从嗓子里艰难地挤出这几个字。

“为什么道歉？”Mark有些惊讶地问。但听在Eduardo的耳朵里和冷嘲热讽无异，甚至接近了阴阳怪气的程度。

“因为……所有这些。”他实在不想重复自己说过的那些话了。

“但是我也隐瞒了你，”Mark说，“所以我们打平了。”

打平了？他怎么能这么说？他怎么能在听完他全部的心思之后还保持这种理性？可能人在最羞愧的时候情绪变化会有些不正常，至少现在Eduardo觉得自己平白无故地冒出一股邪火来。

“对不起。”他重复。

Mark迟疑地回答：“没关系？”

“对不起，我喜欢你。”Eduardo大声说，带着点破釜沉舟的意思。

……没了声音。

Eduardo的耐心像空中燃烧的烛火，坚持不了几秒就消失的无影无踪。要不是他能清晰地看见门缝中那双拖鞋，他几乎要以为Mark走掉了。

于是他打开了门，Mark的脸出现在他面前。幸好，那上面并没有出现什么恶心或者厌恶之类的表情，只是一贯的平静，带着微微的困惑。当然，Eduardo曾经幻想过Mark略带羞涩和惊喜的脸，但是这个念头迅速被他自己唾弃到看不见的地方去了。

看来即使他把一切和盘托出，也不能让Mark的心情有什么改变。意识到这一点，Eduardo心中难免又有一丝酸涩。

“Wa……”Mark打算开口了。

“算了。”Eduardo打断他，瞬间下了决心，“就当一切都没发生过好吗？既然你觉得我们打平了，那以后我们都别再提这件事，我不想和你连朋友都没得做。”

“我还没有说完，”Mark谴责地看着他，露出一点警惕，“当没发生过是什么意思？你不打算付费了吗？”

“我会付的。”Eduardo深吸一口气说。为什么Mark在这种时候还能注意到这个？

“我想说，既然在人工智能领域有巨大突破之前，我没办法和电脑约会了，”Mark咬着嘴唇，几不可见地轻微耸了一下肩膀，面对这样的Mark，Eduardo完全没办法控制自己心中冒出的“他好可爱我好喜欢他”的念头，这让他差点错过下一句，“也许我们可以试试？”

Eduardo愣住了。下一个瞬间，等他回过神来，Mark已经被他压在了门板上，而他的舌头正在Mark嘴里，让他被迫发出呜呜的声音。

不管怎么说，咨询是个好主意。Eduardo想。


End file.
